


Strands of Proof

by Rubynye



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is curious about Kory's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strands of Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: [](http://mari-redstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**mari_redstar**](http://mari-redstar.livejournal.com/)'s [cogent comment](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/214437.html).

Title: Strands of Proof  
Fandom: DC Comics  
Characters/Pairing: Dick/Kory   
Rating: hard R or soft NC-17. Porny.

 

Kory's hair always gets everywhere in bed. Tangled around Dick's ankles, his wrists, wrapped around his throat like the world's friendliest scarf. Sometimes he tugs against it and it holds him, pulls him away from her body just enough to make room for her hands, or to let him see her clearly above him, green eyes flaring, full lips smiling over sharp teeth. It's always a moment or two, nothing longer, before her hair uncurls from around him and he slips free, before it acts like ordinary long hair overflowing his hands and sliding over his skin.

But Dick's a trained observer, and he's not fooled.

So one night, when Kory's already in a brassy sort of mood, he pulls out some wine with dinner, and another bottle when the first goes empty, and when she purrs and leans over him he growls back as he smiles, baring his teeth. They barely make it to bed, a shredded trail of his clothes behind him, and for awhile Dick's too busy feeling to think, his arms and legs wrapped around Kory's sleek body, her hands and lips and teeth all over him.

But he's on a mission, and that thought braces him enough to shove up his heavy eyelids and look up at her rocking above him, her full breasts swaying, her skin damp and glowing. He finds himself spread-eagled flat on the bed, his hair stuck across his forehead and sheets crumpled up under his back, and when he tries to reach for her warm skin his wrists are bound by strong bands of her hair. His ankles roll in their looser bonds until he tries to lift them; then they jerk against a living pull, as Kory presses her hot hands on his shoulders and bounces atop him, squeezing around him. Dick arches up to Kory, feeling himself held down and completely surrounded, and his head bangs against the mattress as his eyes roll back in his head.


End file.
